Rest my dear
by MoonReincarnation
Summary: Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino have been dating for a few months but what will happen when he senses she is cheating on him? One shot. UsagiXSeiya I do not own Sailor Moon! REVISED


**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic and my first completed story of any kind. Please review, I could really use the feedback. Thanks and enjoy.**

'_She's cheating on me with him. I'm certain of it._' Seiya Kou grimaced silently. He was tired of the situation and desperately wanted to confront the sleeping angel next to him, but in his mind he knew better than to be impulsive. He couldn't lose her.

She could not leave his side even if it meant suppressing the rage she had been begun to provoke in him. His suspicions began when Usagi had started to come home later than usual with the excuse of "working towards her next promotion". Of course, he initially believed his beloved Usagi. Had she ever lied to him? Time was passing in vain though...Seiya was running out of patience now, and without knowing it, Usagi was running out of time.

***Flashback***

The black box on the nightstand indicated 9:00pm on the dot. '_She's late again_.' Seiya cursed between his teeth. That was the 4th time in two weeks that Usagi had arrived past her typical schedule and every night she quietly tiptoed her way into bed, nudging him before sleeping. Usagi had changed a lot since her new manager offered her the chance of a lifetime in the company she had grown to love.

She had changed most of her casual attire for more formal dresses and suits, not to mention the subtle glow that Seiya Kou had never seen in her before. They no longer shared dinners together which left any chance of intimacy far from reach. The Usagi who had struck him all those months ago was slowly being replaced by someone else. _'Someone else'_ Seiya repeated into thin air.

Suddenly, it all began to make perfect sense to him. '_Someone else_' he repeated now clenching his fists against the satin sheets. _'How could she do this to_ _me_? He thought bitterly. Usagi's new manager was that _'someone else'_ he now hated with all of his might. They'd been laughing behind his back all along.

It took all the strength he could muster to calm down before Usagi came home that night. She could not see him this way, not without thinking of what he should do next. Seiya calmly pretended to be asleep by the time she got home as to avoid any suspicion that he doubted her story.

If Usagi was up to something other than work, Seiya was going to find out. Each night, Usagi gently prodded Seiya's shoulders to let him know she was by his side. She sighed when he only momentarily glanced at her. "Shh, rest. It's me dear. Sleep tight." She said lying down. When the lights went off, Seiya Kou could not help but be painfully comforted by the soft whisper of his future wife. After years of loneliness and despair, Usagi had become the light of his life and the only person alive to conjure every emotion boiling within him. Her simple caresses were enough to dissipate any fear he could have, and he would be damned if someone other than him laid a finger on her.

***End of Flashback***

Two more weeks had passed since Seiya had come to the conclusion that his future wife was cheating on him. Despite the heart wrenching agony he felt every time she made an effort to be near him, he had given in out of spite.

Whoever had stolen his Usagi was not going to get away with it. He couldn't take another night of lies and made up his mind; the time had come to put an end to it all. Seiya took a deep breath at the thought but knew there was no turning back. She would be home any minute now.

He felt insects crawl under his skin when he heard Usagi pulling up in the driveway and further noise in the kitchen, probably for searching for food. A silent tear slipped off Seiya's cheek as Usagi made her way into the bedroom that they would never share again. Usagi had quickly destroyed the wonderful future they were forging together.

"Seiya, my dear, I'm home." She whispered startling him from his thoughts. This time he was not going to pretend to be asleep. "Usa." He replied.

"You are awake." She smiled.

"I-"

"Don't." he cut her off with a passionate kiss on the neck. Usagi was taken aback by his sudden demonstration of affection yet relaxed to the warm hands coursing their way along her sides. Usagi sighed. As much as she wanted to continue, she gently pressed the important matter she wanted to talk about with him.

"Seiya, I-"

"Don't. I know everything. I've known since the beginning." His voice trembled with built fury.

"What are you talking about? Let go please you are hurting me." She stammered against the headboard.

"Not more than you hurt me!" Seiya cried, releasing the gun to her stomach. Hours may have passed without a single echo, to disturb the scene that had just taken place. He had not moved an inch from her lifeless body.

No tears were shed. Silence had finally claimed the leftover emotions from that night and from the weeks before it. If it had been for Seiya, he would have spent the rest of his life guarding her eternal sleep, but a mundane doubt robotically walked him into their living room and to her hot pink purse on the couch. He had to know who he was the name of the bastard who had stolen his reason to live.

Seiya slowly approached the bag as he was about to place his hand in the middle of a fire. Rapidly he turned the turned the bag upside down, dropping meaningless items on the floor until the purse gave up a strange manila folder. 'Promotion' read the main document. A fine line at the bottom of the page had been signed by his deceased Usagi and by the new manager he loathed in secret.

Seiya suddenly felt a pit growing wider and wider inside the center of his stomach. She had not lied about the late nights at work. He realized that was the news Usagi wanted to tell him a few hours back before he cut her off forever. "It can't be…It can't be!" Seiya Kou screamed while falling to his knees. _'Usagi Tsukino'_ he continued reading. **'Promotion signed by Katherine Olsen'.** '_A_ _woman'_ he laughed helplessly. Usagi's new manager was a woman. Usagi had remained faithful until she received a gun shot by the man who doubted her without any proof or reason.

It had all been a product of his toxic imagination, and now she no longer breathed for anyone. Usagi had never lied to him. "Usagi!" Seiya screamed across the quiet home. He swore he could still hear her. "_Seiya, rest my dear_" echoed the unmistakable voice. "Seiya Kou simply brought his knees to his chest while the police and ambulance sirens parked outside, ready to take him away forever.


End file.
